Parodies on CCS Characters
by amichan2
Summary: Well... theses were SUPPOSED to be parodies anyways.....


Start 10:30AM 5/14/01 Lang. Arts. Per.

Perhaps Someday

A Yue Parody by ~*Amy*~

Author's Notes:

Oh ho ho ho ho ^^ a niice fanfic in Yue's perspective, kind of. I've been really lazy with fanfics lately, and my STAR is taking forever and dragging along at the speed of my Science Fair (^-^'). So I wrote this fic and I'm just hoping it'll amuse you for at least a while. Oh! By the way, I've also gone Van + Hitomi (Vision of Escaflowne) obsessed, so those obsessed, too can expect one of THOSE fanfics from me soon~!

Disclaimer:

Yue + Friends from the kawaii anime Cardcaptor Sakura belong to (not Nelvana but) Kodansha (the anime) and CLAMP (creator/manga artist). I'm using them for, yes, my glory + honor, and I'd love the glory of you putting it on your website. But I won't appreciate you doing so without my permission. If you are really that desperate to put fanfics on your site, e-mail me at Fujiiohitomi@magicgirl.com. or use AOL/AIM to communicate w/ me on my Girl In Gaia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiding inside "Yuki"'s body, I have a lot of time to think.

I miss Clow. I know I never admit it, but I kind of like my new mistress. She's sweet and always nice to me. Her own brother gave his powers to me to save me from "disappearing." He gave up the power to see his dead mother, Nadeshiko.

Of course, he did it because he loved Yukito.

Yuki is beginning to figure out who I am, but that's okay. He's happy with everyone around him. The Mistress, Fujitaka-san, Master's relative, and Touya. Especially Touya.

So I guess I shouldn't complain.

When Master erased our memory and locked us in the Clow Book, I had a lot of time to think, too.

I consider myself quite knowledgeable for a creation of human. After all, I've been alive for hundreds of years. But I never understood why Clow lied to us and reincarnated into the new mistress's father and a kid.

He left. With his new guardians Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. He also took the mistress's teacher.

I don't know why he replaced us with those guardians. All I know is that the Clow I knew is gone forever.

Perhaps I'll find out why someday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gee that was short and that was stupid. But that's okay, right? *looks hopefully* right? ^-^ I hope that was good.

~Amy Pan 1:36PM 5-14-01

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Look At Me

a Meiling parody by *Amy*

Author's Notes:

Oh ho ho ho ho... I just finished my Yue parody (which was meant to be manga-based...), and I have time, so I'm writing a Meiling one. I might do one on the water mage form the 1st movie later... "Look At Me" is the Meiling Image song, btw.

Disclaimer: They all belong to Kodansha & CLAMP. Don't use this story without my permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so stupid. I though Shaolan loved me.

He never did. Not in that way, anyways. I guess he only loved me as a cousin and a friend. I never meant to... BUG him all the time. But I did.

But that's only because I love him.

I was always lucky to be his friend, I suppose. He was always a bit of a loner. No. He was the loner.

He never likes anyone. Not even Kinomoto-san when he first met her.

He was supposed to get the Clow Cards from her. He ended up helping her get the cards. For goodness sakes. He also fell in love with her while he was at it.

For that reason, he had stayed with her to help her when Hiragiizawa-kun came.

I still remember when I met Sakura-san. She was wearing that shirt.

The shirt I bought Shaolan.

I suppose it wasn't his fault she fell in a creek and dragged him in with her.

And I regret ever flying at her and getting my temper up. Sakura forgave me, of course. She's a great friend!

Daidouji-san sent me an e-mail today. She wants me to fly over with Shaolan to get Sakura to 'fess up.

Look at me! Now I'm trying to get Shaolan together with SAKURA! *wicked smile*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short + Sweet ^-^; ne? I'm gonna go and do my lady-from-1st-movie fic now.

~Amy 2:07PM 5/14/01

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Spring Night's Love Song

a story based on the Water Mage from Cardcaptor Sakura the 1st move. By Amy

Author's Notes:

The idea comes from the clique "The Danger," which is a tribute to women not appreciated enough in anime. I'm in the clique myself as the Water Mage.

Disclaimer:

Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters legally belong to CLAMP and Kodansha Inc., not me, although I wish I did. Don't use the story without my permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For so long... I've been waiting... waiting for Clow Reed to come back to me. Yet he never came.

I haven't seen him since...

Since that birthday...

The day he gave me the hair ornament.

I never knew. Never knew I loved him until now. But it seems all too late.

I tried calling out to him. But only a young girl came.

Such an innocent creature, too.

She didn't seem to realize the way that boy looked at her. He didn't either, of course. He'll find out, I suppose. 

But she'll find out someday. And I've been separated from Clow...

For so long... I've been waiting...

I'm going home to him now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sigh* her story's so sad.. but at least she let go at the end~! *siigghh...* how sweet.

~Amy

(Sherry, the usual typer notes: "She didn't realize the way that boy looked at her..." Errrr, Sakura knew very well how he looked at her. This was in the middle of the first arc. At that time he still disliked her and rivaled her for everything. Including Yukito. So, therefore, he looked at her with jealousy as Yukito bought her that hair ornament; and he looked at her with a "she's the only one who can get us out of this" when battling the Water Mage. That's it. ^-^ )


End file.
